


Lay Us Down

by Amberly



Series: Just Like Heaven [15]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Confessions, Feelings, M/M, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberly/pseuds/Amberly
Summary: Sometimes their bed seems endless. An expanse of sheets and skin and the silk of their hair, spread out on a pillow. Falling like a curtain around them as they kiss. Wufei has had his body his whole life, but this is the first time he’s ever felt settled in it. Felt like all of it belonged to him in a way he could revel in. Whatever insecurities he has seem to fall away under the heat of Duo’s violet gaze. Under every greedy sweep of Duo’s hand from the back of his neck to his tailbone. They are lying side by side. They are only kissing and it’s such a simple thing but Wufei isn’t sure he’s ever felt anything like this before. That the brush of lips against his has ever sent such a spark through him. Coiled such a fierce need in his belly.
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Duo Maxwell
Series: Just Like Heaven [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/405643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Lay Us Down

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the soft and the feels. They've earned it.

Sometimes their bed seems endless. An expanse of sheets and skin and the silk of their hair, spread out on a pillow. Falling like a curtain around them as they kiss. Wufei has had his body his whole life, but this is the first time he’s ever felt settled in it. Felt like all of it belonged to him in a way he could revel in. Whatever insecurities he has seem to fall away under the heat of Duo’s violet gaze. Under every greedy sweep of Duo’s hand from the back of his neck to his tailbone. They are lying side by side. They are only kissing and it’s such a simple thing but Wufei isn’t sure he’s ever felt anything like this before. That the brush of lips against his has ever sent such a spark through him. Coiled such a fierce need in his belly.    
  
“You’re having thoughts.” Duo’s voice is teasing. Husky as he sweeps his fingers through Wufei’s hair, brushing it back from his temple. With a chuckle, Wufei nods. Tightens the arm he has around Duo’s waist and drags him in so that they are chest to chest. Runs his free hand along Duo’s cheek. Traces the line of his nose, the bow of his lips. Steals a slow as honey kiss, their bedroom windows open to the air. The distant sound of the sea.    
  
“I am having thoughts,” Wufei admits. Runs his finger along Duo’s full bottom lip. “I’m thinking about how lucky I am, to be here in this bed with you.” He can feel when Duo smiles. Feel it spread under his fingers at the same time he sees it bloom on his face. Watches with wonder the pink flush that spreads over Duo’s nose. It makes the faint freckles there stand out, and Wufei traces them with his fingers. There are fingers in his hair. Gathering the mass of it and lifting it up. Holding it with possessive hands as thumbs rub against the nape of his neck.    
  
“Yeah?” Duo smiles. Wrinkles his nose and hooks his leg around Wufei’s hip. Rolling onto his back, Wufei drags his lover with him. Looks up at him in quiet wonder and takes his hands in his own. Hooded violet eyes look back. Watch him with an adoration so intense Wufei can feel the weight of it on every inch of his skin. Duo flexes his fingers and Wufei brings them to his lips. Kisses the pad of each one as Duo arches. Settles against his cock and rolls against it. They can take their time. They have nowhere to be but here, and Wufei has never before understood why people would spend all day in bed. Now--he knows. Knows bed is a place you spend with other people, teeth scraping the pad of Duo’s thumb. “That’s funny. I was kinda thinking the same thing about you.”    
  
“About me?” Wufei sits up. Spreads his arms out, Duo’s hands still caught in his own.    
  
“Yeah.” It’s soft. Duo’s lips are against his in a ghost of a kiss. Brushing against his, tongue a bare whisper as he sweeps his fingers along Wufei’s wrist, down the insides of his arms. It sends a shudder through him. Makes his already hard cock ache, makes his nipples peak. “How lucky I am. How good it feels to finally--have this.”    
  
Wufei hums in agreement. He knows. They’ve talked about it some. The time they’ve spent pining, wanting something they both thought was out of reach. Ached with a longing that would never be satisfied. Duo’s hands sweep into Wufei’s hair. Settle at the crown of his head and then slowly sweep down, thumbs brushing over his eyes, down his cheeks. Graze his nipples as he runs them the length of Wufei’s chest. Wufei puts his hands on Duo’s waist. Holds him there as he rocks his hips up. With a moan, Duo’s head goes back. He gasps and holds Wufei’s arms, settling on his cock. Still slick from earlier--they both are. Have both already come a half dozen times, but that, Wufei thinks, is what beds are for. Especially beds with other people. Beds with Duo, who takes whatever self control or self-consciousness Wufei might have and very gently sets it down at the door, refusing to let it in.    
  
Duo rests his forehead against his. Cradles his face in his hands and kisses him as he rolls his hips. Wufei moans. Sweeps a hand into his lover’s hair and holds the nape of his neck with gentle fingers. Braces the other at the small of his back. Wufei doesn’t blink. Gazes into Duo’s eyes and watches his pupils dilate. Watches his lashes flutter as he thrusts upwards to meet the lazy grind of Duo’s hips. Here, they can take their time. Here, there is nothing but the two of them, the rest of the world shut away. There is sunlight spilling over them and Wufei draws back to watch it play along Duo’s skin. To watch the way it softens his face, makes his hair glow. His breath catches with it. Shudders in his lungs and he is overwhelmed.    
  
When their lips brush again Wufei is whispering. Pours out a litany as he rubs his thumb behind Duo’s ear. Runs his mouth down his neck and peppers the skin with nips and licks. Draws Duo closer and closer and tight against him, feels the drag of his hard cock against his belly as they move together and this is not sex. Wufei blinks rapidly and turns his head. Rests his forehead on Duo’s shoulders. Melts into the feel of hands running through his hair. He lets Duo pull him back and returns his kiss hungrily. He wants to devour him, taste every single inch and Duo moans against his mouth. Duo holds his face and kisses back and cries out. Tosses his head back and moves in tight swivels, endless circles that drag Wufei into heat and want. It’s them. It’s them and them and only them.    
  
“Wufei--!” Duo’s voice is rough. It’s husky and shattered as he spills against Wufei’s stomach, body going taut. This is Wufei’s favorite sound: his name on Duo’s lips. He loves it in any sense but here, in their bed, he wishes he could hold it. Keep it forever the same way he wants to keep Duo forever. He moans. Presses his mouth to Duo’s neck, clumsy and open mouthed as he thrusts into him and comes. Whites out, trembling and lost to the pleasure that is still, each time, a surprise. Grinding into Duo, Wufei holds him. Keeps him against his chest as he pants and brushes kisses along his jawline. Still dazed, he leans back, falling against the bed and dragging Duo with him. There is no place they aren’t touching and Wufei revels in it, sticky skin and sweat-slick hair and all.    
  
There is silence. They breathe together, Duo tracing patterns on his chest. Wufei has both arms around his waist. Curls a piece of Duo’s hair around his finger as they bask in the afterglow. The minutes pass slow and endless, an eternity Wufei has never wished for but secretly wanted his entire life. When Duo sits up, he lets out a soft whine. He pouts, reaching for him. Presses his hand to his cheek and smiles as Duo covers it with his own. Wufei’s breath hitches as Duo’s head turns, lips brushing against the palm, thumb running over the back of his hand.    
  
“Do you really?” It is shy. There is a smile on Duo’s lips, the barest hint of dimples in his cheeks as he looks down at him. It takes Wufei a moment to catch up. To remember the countless “I love you”s he’d marked to every inch of Duo’s skin with his lips. He swallows and sits up. Runs his free hand through Duo’s hair and then cups it against his other cheek. Leaning in, Wufei rubs his nose against Duo’s and kisses him firmly. With no room for doubt.    
  
“I do,” he murmurs. “I love you.”    
  
If Wufei thought Duo was lit up before, it’s no comparison for how he looks now. How he radiates joy in their bed, holding Wufei’s hands to his face like he’s afraid they may come off at any moment. As if the words he’s spoken are a gift that could be revoked at any moment. Wufei is soft for this man. Is in love with him in a way consumes him so fully he can’t imagine feeling anything else. And somehow--Duo is soft right back. Watches Wufei as if everything he does is special, is magic just by virtue of being done by him. There are fingers on Wufei’s cheek. Fingers sifting through his dark hair, and he leans into it. Hums softly at Duo as he leans in to kiss him.    
  
“That’s good,” Duo says. Brushes his thumb along his eyebrow. “Because I love you too.” 


End file.
